GNW-20000 Arche Gundam
The GNW-20000 Arche Gundam (aka Arche Gundam, Arche) is a mobile suit that appears in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is an advanced variant of the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei, integrated with elements of the Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz, and is piloted by Ali Al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Arche Gundam is one of the largest Gundams ever built in terms of height, standing head-and-shoulders over the majority of other Gundams. Its tall, lanky appearance belies its enormous agility. In addition to most of the armaments carried over from the Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam features a pair of foot mounted GN Beam Sabers, as well as a GN Shield. Both the GN Buster Sword and GN Shield are docked on the arms of Arche Gundam and the former can quickly slide forward into Arche's grasp. The GN Shield also possessed the ability to unfold its clavicle antennas and deploy a beam shield. Arche Gundam was tuned specifically to Ali Al-Saachez's preference for close quarter combat, lacking any ranged weaponry save for the hidden GN Beam Rifle (within the sword) and GN Fangs. The GN Fangs are built on the same design as those of Throne Zwei, but these new units are equipped with greater speed, manuverability, and firepower. In close-quarters combat, Arche Gundam is capable of using its foot sabers and Buster Sword to hold its own against multiple opponents at once. The Arche also possesses a Core Fighter that can function as an escape unit in emergency situations. Unlike the version used for the GNZ series of mobile suits, however, the Core Fighter does not carry the solar furnace with it during escape. It does, however, carry its head along on the core fighter, as shown in Episode 15 of Season 2. Armaments ;*GN Buster Sword :An enhanced version of Zwei's GN Buster Sword. Carried under the right arm, the large weapon slides down into the Arche's hand during combat. Compared to Zwei's, the GN Buster Sword used by Arche is longer and lighter. The weapon itself is a GN Particle-infused vibro-blade, allowing the blade to cut through any modern MS unit. Unlike the Zwei's, which doubled as both blade and shield, Arche's Buster Sword is designed purely offensively, carrying a small shield instead. :Although never shown in combat, the Buster Sword also possesses a Rifle Mode similar to Exia's GN Sword. When activated, the sword exposes a handlebar (for stability and handling) and splits open in the middle to reveal a gun. In addition to this, it also possesses a Beam Saber Mode like the GN Buster Sword used by its predecessor. ;*GN Fang Container :Carrying over the signature weaponry from the Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam has two large armored skirts that protect its side legs and thighs while holding its GN Fangs. While Zwei had its container partially exposed, Arche's container is completely covered in armor plating for added protection for Arche and its Fangs. When launching the Fangs, a small opening can launch the Fangs in immediate pairs in the front and rear of the containers. :*'GN Fangs': Arche's GN Fangs are enhanced/improved versions of the original GN Fangs, identical in design but sporting overall higher capabilities. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the originals. Like their predecessors, the GN Fangs double as flying beam rifles and beam daggers.HG Arche Manual http://img36.imageshack.us/img36/3042/hgarchemanual.jpg ;*GN Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are concealed inside the toe portion of the Arche's feet, which in turn allow Ali to use them tactically in close combat, by allowing Arche to engage multiple opponents simultaneously. System Features ;*Bit Control System Variants ;*GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam ;*GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei History Arche first appeared in Episode 33, engaging 00 as well as Seravee in close combat. The Arche easily overwhelmed the two opponents, destroying the Seravee's GN Bazooka II as well as the right knee mounted GN Cannon. Arche was only forced to withdraw when Cherudim and Arios arrived to assist the pair. Arche reappears again in Episode 39, where it is used to lure 00 Raiser to the former Krugis Republic to meet Ribbons. The aftermath of this encounter led to another fight between Ali and Setsuna. Setsuna nearly destroyed Ali, but was stopped by his developing quantum brainwaves hearing the singing of Marina Ismail and her orphan children near the battlefield. Ali abandoned the Arche and managed to escape via the escape pod. Arche makes its final return in episode 48, waiting within Celestial Being to engage Cherudim in single combat. When Seraphim activated Trial Field, the Arche Gundam was shut down, allowing Lockon/Cherudim Gundam to destroy the Arche Gundam. Ali attempts to escape, but a shootout leads to his death at the hands of Lockon. Abandoned by its pilot, the remains of the machine are assumed to be still at the scene of the fight. Picture Gallery File:CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg File:CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Buster Sword.jpg File:CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam.jpg File:GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg file:GNW-20000 ARCHE GUNDAM.jpg file:GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Back.jpg gnw-20000-container.jpg gnw-20000-escapepod.jpg gnw-20000-gnfang.jpg gnw-20000-hatch.jpg gnw-20000-busterrifle.jpg gnw-20000-bustersword.jpg gnw-20000-cf.jpg Arche Gundam.jpg|Arche Gundam HG Arche Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNW-20000 - Arche Gundam HG Arche Gundam0.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNW-20000 - Arche Gundam HG Arche Gundam1.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNW-20000 - Arche Gundam HG Arche Gundam2.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNW-20000 - Arche Gundam Notes *The word Arche is a Greek word that can be translated as "origin". This is unusual, as the Arche Gundam is even farther removed from the original 0 Gundam than even the Reborns Gundam that was developed at a later time. However it could be a reference to the pilot who was the origin of Setsuna F. Seiei's combat abilities. A more likely translation is the German translation of "ark". This fits more nicely with the Thrones' German names as well, as its upgraded form, is the Jagd Arche Gundam ("Jagd" means "hunting" in German). References External Links *Arche Gundam on MAHQ